Diabolik love monster
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Yaoi Sakamaki x oc Los chicos se mandaron una, y como castigo Papamaki los envía como MAYORDOMOS de los hijos de un conosido. En ese lugar, los hermanos sakamaki se encontraran con un grupo de hermanos que los haran perder en el mismo deseo y placer que alguna vez pudieron entender. Muchas sorpresas se daran, confesiones del pasado, cambios del presente, y una inesperado futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1-"El castigo de Papamaki"_**

Las vacaciones llego temprano para la familia Sakamaki, cada miembro de la familia se encontraba haciendo lo suyo. Reiji se encontraba en su laboratorio ensayando un esperimento mortal, Ayato estaba jugando basquetball, Laito estaba viendo sus revistas prohibidas, Kanato estaba comiendo sus dulces, Subaru estaba golpeando las paredes y Shuu se encontraba durmiendo.

Lo tipico y normal en esta familia, hasta que...

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!-grito Subaru mientra trataba de controlarse y no golpear a su hermano mayor.

-...tsundere-repitio Shuu con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡ERES UN...ERES UN...NO TE GOLPEO PORQUE HERES MI PUTO HERMANO!-Y con toda la furia se fue del lugar y como consecuencia, una pobre pared pago su enfado. Tan furioso estaba, que no se figo cuando choco con Kanato.

-itae...nee, Subaru, Teddy quiere una disculpa-dijo viendo a su hermano menor.

-¡JA!, Escuchame ENANO, esa "cosa" no es real, y no estoy de humor para soportar tus berrinches de NIÑO malcriado-dijo al notar como Kanato estaba por soltar sus lagrimas de cocodrilo, cuando su rostro paso a uno de furia.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ENANO Y NIÑO, MALDITO BASTARDO IMPURO!-grito mientras lagrimas de furia salian de sus ojos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando saco a relucir su tenedor de plata y lanzarse a donde estaba el albino, el cual predijo sus mobimientos y lo esquibo...consecuencia; le clabo el tenedor en la frente a Laito, el cual se dirigia al baño.

-¡WUAAAAA!-El grito que pegó Laito, fue mas bien como el de una niña que se cruzo con una araña de dos centimetros.-¡QUITENLO, QUITENLO, QUITENLO!-gritaba mientras corria como desquisiado por todo elpasiillo.

-uf...que calentamiento-dijo Ayato, el cual al terminar su entrenamiento, sedirigia a su cuarto, el cual estaba frente a la alcoba de Reiji.-¿are?

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAA!-Laito, quien pasaba por ese lugar, choco contra su gemelo, quien por tal impacto choco contra la puerta de la habitacion de Reiji, abriendola...y en el poceso, callendo sobre Reiji, el cual estaba por mesclar unos liquidos de procedencia dudosa, Reiji cayo al suelo debajo de Ayato, y todo paso en camara lenta...su rostro choco contra el suelo rompiendoce una lentilla de sus anteojos, miro para el frasco el cual en camara lenta caia al suelo, él tratando de tomarlo mientras estiraba su brazo mientras gritaba, sus hermanos aparesieron en la puerta mientras miraban la escena y cuando el frasco toco el suelo quebrandoce en mil pedasos...

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lo que quedo de la mancion Sakamaki, fue la base de la construccion y obviamente, tambien los hermanos, los cuales estaban cuabiertos de ceniza, todos estaban negros por el polvo de la explocion.

-...TU...-dijo Reiji mientras se apagaba una pequeña flama en el cabello y miraba amenazadoramente a Ayato.-TU...

-E-espera un momento,-trataba de escusarse-¡FUE CULPA DE LAITO!-dijo mientras apuntaba a su gemelo.

-¡MI CULPA!

-¡CLARO IDIOTA SI NO ME HUBIERAS EMPUJADO, ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO!

-¡NO, QUERIDO, FUE CULPA DEL RETARDADO DE KANATO...-dijo apuntando a su hermano con el tenedor-SI NO ME HUBIERA APUÑALADO CON SU TENEDOR NO TE HUBIERA EMPUJADO!-dijo mientras aputaba a su frente, la cual tenia marcas.

-¡¿YO?, SUBARU FUE EL QUE ME ISO ENOJAR!-dijo mientras apuntaba a su hermano.

-¡¿WTF?, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR EL REMEDO DE HERMANO SUPUESTAMENTE EJEMPLAR QUE TENEMOS, ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO!-

No paso mucho tiempo para que se inisiara una pelea, de quien fue la culpa de que la mancion se hubiera ebaporizado. obviamente la pelea era muy infantil, pues habia jalones de cabello, cachetadas, pellizos, arañazos, mordiscos,patadas en partes nobles, insultos. Ayato y Reiji estaban tratando de ahorcarse (mas bien Reiji era el que estaba ahorcando a su hermano)

-¡ARRUINASTE DOS MESES DE TRABAJO EN UN SOLO SEGUNDO!

Laito le jalaba el cabello a Kanato, el cual le mordia la pierna y le golpeaba el estomago para que lo soltara.

-¡ARRUINASTE MI BELLO Y PERFECTO ROSTRO!

Y Subaru le hacia una llave a Shuu subido a su espalda mientras el rubio trataba de quitarselo rodando por es suelo, y a cada rato invertian posiciones.

-¡MALDITO RUBIO TEÑIDO, TU TIENES LA CULPA POR CRITICARME!

Todos peleaban contra todos, pues era mas que obvio que "ese" sujeto les castigaria en GRANDE, porque si fue capas de enviar a Shuu a las montañas nevadas por repetir de año, no querian ni imaginar lo que les deparaba a ellos por destruir la mancion.

Despues de tres horas de perder el tiempo como idiotas en ves de pensar en una solucion, todos se calmaron.

-muy bien...-comezo Reiji ya mas calmado- Tendremos que pensar en una solucion para..."esto"-dijo mientras con su mano mostraba el hermoso panorama de destruccion total de s casa, la cual quedo redusida a cenisas- antes de que ese sujeto lo sepa.

-...¿tienes algo en mente?-le pregunto Ayato, quien estaba sentado en forma india y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿y se puede saver, por que piensas que yo tengo algo en mente?-pregunto frunciendo las sejas el segundo hijo.

-porque tu destruiste la casa, y tu tienes que buscar una solucion, y claramente, porque Oresama te lo dicta.-dijo mientras tenia los ojos serrados, sin peratarse que tanto Subaru como Kanato estaban deteniendo a Reiji, el cual queria extrangular a su hermano.

-tsk...tratare de ayudar-dijo Shuu-pero solo porque si ese sujeto se entera, sera el fin de nosotros...mas el mio por ser el mayor.

Todos los hermanos trataban de encontrar una solucion al problema, pero ninguno lo enontraba. Se estaban desesperando y eso no era bueno, Reiji ya paresia un desquisiado caminando de un lado a otro mientras de a poco se estira el cabello. Shuu parese que tomo 10 tazas de cafe, pues sus ojos estaban suamente abiertos y se balansiaba de atras a adelante tratando de pensar.

Los mayores estaban echos un desastre, sus hermanos no sabian que hacer, parese que solo quedaban ellos para buscar una solucion...

-¡¿QUE PASO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Aunque ya era tarde para una.

Papamaki acababa de llegar...

Los hermanos se congelaron en su lugar, esa sombra grande de ojos rojos lo cuales mostraban furia hacia sus hijos, se hacerlo hacia ellos, y los chicos retrocedieron unos pasos antes de quedar ompletamente acorralados por su padre.

-ah...etto...¿hola?-dijo Katano tratando de romper la tencion.

-¡Nada de HOLA, ¿QUE LE ISIERON A MI MANSION?!-El señor de los vampiros estaba enojado, eso se podia ver-¡¿QUIEN FUEE?!

Y como buenos hermanos, Shuu, Laito, Ayato, Kanato y Subaru dieron un paso hacia atras, dejando a Reiji como responsable de lo que sucedio. Y esos ojos rojos se fijaron en su segundo hijo, el cual no sabia donde meterse y en su mente les deceaba una muerte dolorosa y sadica a sus hermanos por traidores.

-...dame una explicacion Reiji-pidio con voz profunda y ronca mientras se hacercaba a su hijo. Reiji estaba nervioso y asustado, pero no queria pareser debil.

-s-sucede..-emm ...ejem...hubo una explocionprobocadaaccidentalmenteporculpadetushijosloscualesmeempujaronasiendoquelaformulasalieramal.- termino de ezplicar inreiblemente rapido que ni sus hermanos pudieron entender, pues paresia que hablaba en otro idioma, (lo cual al ser Reiji era lo mas probable) pero su padre si entendio, y una vena en la frente le salio.

-aff...esto...es...in-cre-i-ble..¡Les doy una casa para que vivan en ella y la cuiden ¿y que hacen? LA EXPLOTAN!-Decia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- resibi una llamada de una persona diciendo que hubo un problema en la mansion. Crei que no era nada, que lo solucionarian...PERO NOOH, crei que eras mas responsable Reiji...ahora tendran que ir a vivir por un tiempo en...

-¡Espera viejo!-dijo Ayato-¡ no nos iremos contigo, danos otro castigo!

-¡¿Y QUIEN DIJO QUE VIVIRAN CONMIGO?!-grito con espanto-¡ES UN CASTIGO PARA USTEDES, NO PARA MI!

-¿un castigo? ¿que clase de castigo?-pregunto Kanato mientras abrazaba a Teddy.

-ustedes, como no supieron apresiar lo que les di. Iran a vivir con un conosido mio...-pero antes de continuar, fue interumpido por Reiji.

-si es asi, deveremos comprar ropa, seguramente le abisaste sobre tener cuartos separados y demas cosas que nesesitamos, deveremos tener uniforme de la escuela, y yo nesesito mis cosas del la..-pero fue interumpido por Papamaki.

-¡CALLATE!-rugio- com decia...iran a vivir con un conosido mio, pero no gratis...seran los guardaespaldas de sus hijos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

-lo que escucharon, seran parte de la servidumbre, algo asi como..."mayordomos personales"-dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente-sera su dever cuidarlos, no los molesten, aran lo que ellos digan, cuidaran su mansion, les cocinaran, los lebantaran, los acompañaran al instituto, los ayudaran e sus tareas, y no quiero reclamos-dijo Karl, lo ultimo viendo a Subaru, quien estaba por gritarle algo para luego callar.

-pero...pero...eso es...¡indignante!-rugio Reiji-¿un mayordomo?

-tu no cambiaras mucho-le dijo Laito y Shuu al mismo tiempo.

-¡ustedes callense!-les grito.

-No se cocinar-dijo Kanato al borde de las lagrimas.

-pues aprenderas-le dijo Papamaki.

-¿y que hay de las novias de sacrificio?-pregunto Ayato.

-ah, eso, ise una apuesta-dijo simplemente mientras se miraba las uñas-ya estaban comprometidos-dijo naturalmente, pero antes de que lo interumpieran decidio continuar- yo les mande una novia a cada uno durante un tiempo...si ustedes decidian convertirlas en sus novias el compromiso se rompe...

-pero...

-PEROO...como eligieron matarlas a casarse...el compromiso sigue. Y cuando cumplan la mayoria de edad...(veanse 20 años) se casaran. Fin de la historia.

-¡ESOS ES INJUSTO!-rugio Subaru-¡YO NO ME CASARE!

-emmm si, si lo haras, y ahora...no empaquen, pues todo se destrullo, suban al carro iran ahora mismo-Y luego de decir esto, se fue con el viento. Dejando a los chicos en medio de un dilema...

-y...¿como seran las prometidas?-pregunto Laito.

-no me interesa...yo no me casare-dijo Ayato ientras subia al carro.

La vida de los hermanos Sakamaki cambiara de un dia al otro, pues no conosen a los hermanos que cuidaran.


	2. Chapter 2-la mancion del sadomasoquismo

**_Capitulo 2-" La mansion del Sado-Masoquismo"_**

Habian llegado a la mancion, era grande y muy hermosa. El carro los dejo en la entrada, unas grandes rejas negras estilo victoriano. Reiji decidio ser el primero en entrar, al abrir las rejas, un chirido estruendoso se escucho. Eso, y contando que tendrian que caminar mucho para llegar a la mancion, pues el patio era enorme.

-¡maldita sea! ¿por que tenemos que ser mayordomos? ¿por que tenemos que caminar? no quiero ser un sirviente, yo soy un dios!

-¡¿POR QUE NO SIERRAS TU BOCA?!-Le grito Laito a su gemelo- tus quejas me tienen asta el gorro.

-silencio..-

-¡CALLAME TU IDIOTA!

-silencio...

-¡CON GUSTO LO ARIA!

-¡CALLENSE!-Shuu exploto, y eso fue lo que sorprendio a todos, siendo el mas calmado y peresoso asta para hablar.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...uhh, que pulmones-una voz extraña iso que los hermanos pegaran un brinco y se pusieran alerta.-jiji, son divertidos, me caen bien.

-¡¿quien es?!-grito Subaru-¡muestrate!

-shhh! Sam me encontrara.

-¡WUAAAAA ALGO ME TOCO EL TRACERO!-grito Ayato mientras brincaba.

-tsk, ¿por que tu y no yo?-se quejo Laito

-lo lamento- detras de Ayato se escucho la voz para no escucharse mas.

-eso fue extraño-dijo Kanato.

-sigamos-dijo Reiji mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Los hermanos Sakamaki caminaron asta llegar a a entrada de la mancion, era grande y de un blanco pulcro. Reiji toco la puerta con sus nudillos, pero nadie abrio. Toco dos veses mas, y nada de nada.

-...¡ABRAN MALDITA SEAS!-grito exasperado mientras tocaba freneticamente la puerta. Asta que se abrio lentamente, dejando ver a un joven, de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta alta, ojos negros como la noche y piel tan blanca como la nieve.

-...¿si?-pregunto con voz casi inaudible y timida.

-Con permiso-dijo Reiji mientras entraba como si fuera su casa, seguido por us hermanos-por favor, llama al dueño de la casa,gracias-dijo pensando que era un empleado.

-emm..¿el dueño? oh, bueno...yo soy uno-y ante lo dicho, Reiji se sintio rigido, habia confundido a un casero con un sirviente-je, no tepreocupes, suele suceder.-dijo sonriendo timidamente- Mi padre esta saliendo de la ducha, me imagino que son los Sakamaki.

-efectivamente.

-oh, bueno...quisiera disculparme por todo lo que sucedera de ahora en mas.-dijo jugando con su cabello- oh! mi padre llego.- Los hermanos vieron hacia una de las puertas de abajo, y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron...

-¡BIENVENIDOS NIÑOS!-grito la persona mientras estiraba sus brazos con una sonrisa.

-ah...e.e..m..c...cor...

-¡¿CORDELIA?!

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!-Subaru no lo dudo y se lanzo hacia ella con su daga, cosa que sorprendio a la persona y al pelinegro, y cuando estaba por enterrar la daga e el pecho de "cordelia"...

-¡LÚCIOOO, AMETH...ATACAN A PAPA!-grito el pequeño pelinegro mientras de la nada, dos grandes lobos saltaron contra Subaru. Los demas hermanos se quedaron en shock por lo sucedido. Subaru tenia miedo, esos lobos eran temibles y muy grandes. -¡papá, !

-estoy bien Sam, no te con voz profunda y tranquila. Cuando escucharon el "papa", los Sakamaki se fijaron mejor en aquel sujeto, si bien se paresia a Cordellia, tenia sus diferencias. El cabello era mas corto y del mismo color violeta, sus ojos eran de un color dorado y su piel era mucho mas blanca que la de la mujer.

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A ATACAR A MI PADRE?!-grito Sam muy enojado.

-Sam, calmate-pidio su padre-y ustedes-dijo refiriendoce a los chicos-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A CONFUNDIRME CON "ESA" ARPIA?!-grito idignado.-¡soy mejor que eso!...

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Lúcio, Ameth, dejenlo-dijo mientras esos enormes lobos se quitaban de Subaru y luego se fueron corriendo.-disculpen a mis hijos, son muy sobreprotectores-dijo sonriendo al final.

-¡¿HIJOS?!

-Oh! su padre no les dijo-dijo con sorpresa-perdon si no me presente, soy Alucard Transvillhell, hermano de esa zorra de Cordelia-dijo entre dientes.

-...bueno...dejeme que nos presento-dijo Reiji.

-Esperen a que llame a mis hijos-dijo con emocion tipica del Guazon-¡CHICOOOOS!-ese grito resono en toda la mansion, luego, se escucharon pasos y por donde se fueron los lobos gigantes, apareseron dos jovenes identicos los cuales estaban jugando a empuarse. -Ellos son Lúcio Y Ameth.

-¡Yo soy Lúcio!-grito el joven de ojos azules fuerte, cabello corto y alborotado de un rosa fuerte con mechones marrones.

-¡Y yo soy Ameth!-dijo su gemelo, con la diferencia de que su cabello era mas claro y tenia un lunar en su ojo derecho.

-pero...

-esos no son...

nombres...

-¿de los lobos!?-preguntaron Shuu, Ayato y Subaru, quienes los veian incredulos.

-claro, creo que ya conosen a Sam.-el susodicho saludo con la mano.

-¿que sucede papá?-de la escaleras, bajo un joven muy apuesto, de cabello no tan largo de color rojoanaranjado, ojos verdes brillantes y piel trigueña.

-¡Samuel...ya llegaron!-gritaron los gemelos-¡llegaron los mayordomos!-esa palabra les callo como un balde de agua fria a los Sakamakis, pues se habian olvidado de esos detalles.

-¿igual que Alfred?-pregunto Sam.

-Espero que no...-dijo Samuel mientras se ponia al lado de su padre-gracias a Sam esta vivo.

-¿Donde estan Kyle?-pregunto Alucard

-Kyle por hay -dijo sin interes mientras se dirigia hacia Shuu, el cual estaba dormido en el piso-lo quiero a él.-dijo, cosa que sorprendio a los Sakamakis.-y ya decidi.

-oh, muy bien. chicos presentense, porfavor.

-Yo soy Sakamaki Reiji, el segundo hijo-dijo Reiji mientras se acomodaba las gafas.-El del suelo, es Shuu-dijo mientras lo pateaba-el primogenito.

-vaya cabeza de familia-dijeron los gemelos.

-El del gorro-dijo ignorando el comentario-es Laito, el tercer hijo.-Dijo apuntando a Laito, quien guiño un ojo a los hermanos.

-un placer linduras...

-Laito...-dijo en tono de advertencia- El del cabello rojo es Ayato, el cuarto hijo, el del oso es Kanato y el de pelo blanco es Subaru.-dijo termiando de presentarlos.

-¡Quiero a Laito!-grito Lúcio.

-¡Quiero a Ayato!-grito Ameth y ambos gemelos se lanzaron a los hermanos Sakamakis, Lúcio en la espalda de Laito y Ameth se lanzo de frente, callendo sobre el regazo del pelirojo.

-bueno...ellos ya eligieron-dijo Alucard sonriendo-chicos, muestrenles el baño para que se cambien de ropa-y dicho esto, los gemelos llebaron a Laito y Ayato a rastras (mas que nada Ameth pues Lúcio fue a caballito con Laito bajo él) Por otro lado, Samue lebanto a Shuu de un brazo y literalmente lo arrastro por las escaleras.

-¿puedo elegir a Subaru?-pregunto Sam.

-claro! llevalo a cambiarse-y timidamente, tomó la mano de Subaru y se lo llevo.

-¡YO QUIERO AL DEL OSO!-grito un pequeño que salio de .Donde y salto sobre Kanato.-¡Papi, mira, tiene un Teddy!-dijo. Era un pequeño de baja estatura, no tanto, pero si mas bajito que Kanato, de cabello corto y bien peinado de color castaño, ojos dorados y un parche en su ojo.

-...¿conoses a Teddy?-pegunto Kanato con un sonrrojo.

-¡Claro, yo lo ise!-dijo con orgullo-¿pero por que no lo actibaste?-dijo mientras se aceraba para verlo mejor-¡oh, es de hace 10 años!-dijo con asombro-me sorprende que este en buen estado...yo tambien tengo un Teddy..¡VEN TE LO MUESTRO!-y dicho esto, tomo a Kanato de la mano y desaparesieron ante los ojos increidulos de Reiji.

-...¿y yo?-pregunto.

-¡No te preocupes, ve a cambiarte y dentro de 30 minutos te espero en la sala!-luego de empujarlo asta un baño y darle un conjunto de ropa.

Laito se estaba poniendo la ropa que Lúcio le dio. Era un traje de pingüino, como el que Reiji solia usar, era incomodo, ademas de que no tenia que usar su sombrero.

-_ah~_-ese sonido lo iso parar de sus acciones, un sonido muy conosido por el.

-oh ho! Acaso mi dueño esta asiendo cosas sucias-djo con una sonrisa, se asomó a la puerta donde escuchaba esos sonidos esquisitos.-mmm...creo que estoy duro.

-_ah ah~~~ mas fuerte-_sin duda era la voz de Lúcio, cuando Laito abrio un poco la puerta, pudo ver a Lúcio en cuatro, con los pantalones puestos y sin camisa, su espalda blanca esta roja, solo escuchaba como n latigo era utilizado. Esa imagen era exitante, su sonrrojo lo delataba, tenia ganas de tocarse, pero no lo aria, escuchando los gemidos de su nuevo amo, viendo su cara roja y su piel sudorosa era una imagen mejor que sus revistas pornos.-

Antes de que se corriera con solo ver, se fue al baño para mojarse la cara y sacar esa sexy y probocativa imagen del que cuidara de ahora en mas.

Ayato era otra cosa, luego de terminar de vestirse, (formal) salio del baño dispuesto a irse, asta que sintio holor a sangre. Eso lo iso detenerse y seguir ese esquisito aroma. Llegando a una habitcion, donde sin pensarlo abrio la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, y cuando ensendio la luz, se sorprendio de ver instrumentos de tortura de la epoca victoriana. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ver todo, puesto que sus ojos se posaron en una autentica IronMaiden, de donde salia la sangre que sintio. Rapidamente, fue asta ella y la abrio bruscamente...

_-ahhhhh~~~~_

Un gemido lo helo, pues al ver a l persona que estaba alli, lo sorprendio, Ameth estaba desnudo (sin contar la ropa interior) con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, y un sonrrojo muy hermoso a ojos de Ayato.

...se sintio bien.-lo escucho decir. Ameth abrio sus ojos y sailio de la dama para caminar y dirigirse a su cama.-Ayato-san...deve ir al comedor, por favor, deje de ver eso-dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-¡¿Pero estas loco?! ¡Casi te desangras!-Grito Ayato mientras se hacercaba a Ameth con intensiones de golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos azules del joven, quienes lo miraban con deceo y un sonrrojo en su rostro.-¿n-no te duele?

-mm...el dolor es lo de menos, ...una gran experiensia-dijo mientrsa lansaba un gemido super sensual cuando toco una de sus heridas. Rapidamente, Ayato salio de ese lugar, pues el olor a sangre no lo dejaba pensar, y no queria terminar violando a su encargo. Salio como alma que lleva el diablo sin percatarse de la diminuta sonrisa de Ameth.

-¿por que tengo que ponerme esto?

-porque yo lo digo.

-es feo.

-pontelo.

-quiero dormir.

-¡PONTE EL PUTO TRAJE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Samuel estaba luchando con Shuu para que se pusiera el traje, obviamente no entro al baño dejando que Shuu se lo pusiera solito. Por otro lado, Shuu se habia terminado de vestir hace 14 minutos, pero por alguna razon le gustaba hacer enojar a ese niño.

-_ahh~~~_-eso lo iso sobresaltar, abrio rapido la puerta para saver si algo le habia pasado al niño, pero lo vio en el suelo serca de su cama, y en su mano habia una trampa para ratas, apretandole los dedos.-mmm...

-...deja, te ayudo- Shuu se arrodillo para quedar frente a Samuel, y tomo su mano, probocando que un nuebo gemido saliera de sus labios, gemido que dejo sorprendido a Shuu, porque mas haya de ser de dolor...paresia de placer. Cuando retiro la trampa para ratas, un jadeo super sexy iso que Shuu lebantar la vista para ver el rostro sonrojado de Samuel y sus ojos vidreosos.-em...etto...

-je, ¿que sucede?-Samuel poso una de sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Shuu, y aserco su rostro al del rubio, el cual estaba nervioso por tan repentino humor.-¿nervios?

-...-Shuu estaba inmovil, ademas de sentir el holor a sangre proveniendo del dedo de Samuel, eso le exitaba, pero tenia que controlarse.-

-...mejor vete, anda- Samuel puso su rostro aburrido y sin interes, se hecho para atras mientras mobia su mano sin importansia-te esperan..-sin esperar mas, Shuu salio de la habitacion a toda prisa.

-..._ese niño me traera problemas_

-¡TE QUEDA MUY BIEN, SUBARU!

-...em...gr-gracias-dijo sonrrojado mientras posaba para Sam, quien estaba sentado en una silla y apaudiendo a Subaru por su traje.

-te queda lindo-dijo con inocensia mientras sonreia mostrando sus dientes, sonrisa que puso a Subaru como un tomato.

-mmm...tienes algo en el cabello-le dijo mientras obserbaba algo blanco en el cabello de Sam, quien se tocaba a cabeza para saver que era.-deja, yo lo saco-se hacerco para quedar frente a Sam, estiro su mano para sacar eso que tenia, dandose cuenta de que era goma de mascar, fruncio el seño por eso, trato de sacarla, pero estaba muy pegada.

-¿que es Subaru?-pregunto con inocensia.

-mm...Goma de mascar...quedate quieto-Sam obedecio, y cada vez que Subaru trataba de sacarla, mas se pegaba-grrr...-en modo de desesperacion, tiro fuerte del cabello sin medir su fuerza.

-_ahhhh~~~~_

-lo-lo lamento-dijo Subaru arepentido.

-n-no te preocupes, continua- Subaru no noto el sonrojo en Sam y continuo tratando de quitarlo-_mm~~~ahm~~_-Eso dejo que Subaru se sonrojara, nuna penso que un gemido de dolor fuera tan sexy de un niño

-¿estas bien?-pregunto sonrojado y sin ganas de verlo.

-s-si...s-se sintio...bien-esa respuesta no era lo que esperaba, le extraño, y se animo a verlo a los ojos, lo cual se arrepintio de ello. Estaban lagrimosos, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su exprecion inocente era...hermosa.

-yo...yo...

-...-Sam sonrio con ternura, y posando su mano en la cabeza de Subaru le dijo- No te preocupes...vete, yo lo areglo.

-pero...

-sin pero, vete-dijo con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Subaru fuera del cuarto-yo me areglo.

-Cocina para mi...

-no quiero.

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!-

-¡NO ME GRITES VAMPIRO IMPURO!

Kanato y Kyle estaban peleando, Kyle habia llevado a Kanato a la cocina con mucha amabilidad, pero cuando llegaron y Kanato pregunto por Teddy, Kyle le ordeno que le preparara un pastel de chocolate, a lo que Kanato se nego rotundamente.

-¡INSOLENTE!-Kyle se lebanto de la mesa y a velocidad increible se hacerco a Kanato y lo golpeo en la megilla tirandolo al suelo- Ahora me perteneses, deves de obedeser.-dijo sonriendo con inosencia muy real mientras se encaminaba saltando a la heladera como el niño que era.

-...-Kanato no dijo nada, aunque se notaba que estaba muy enojado y lentamente llevo su mano para sacar su tenedor de plata...el cual no estaba-¿que?

-oh! prestame tu tenedor, me dio hambre esperar a que te dignes a prepararme un cereal con leche-dijo mientras con el preciado tenedor de Kanato tomaba un trozo de pastel de fresas.

-¡BASTARDO!-Kanato se abalanzo a donde estaba Kyle y lo tiro al suelo, tomo el tenedor de sus manos y lo clavo en donde Kyle tenia el parche.

-_kyaaaaa~~~~~_-Kanato penso que era un grito de dolor, y sonrio cuando lo escucho, comenzo a revolver el tenedor dentro del ojo de Kyle, el cual comenzo a llorar, su rostro estaba rojo tanto por su temperatura como por la sangre que brotaba.

-JEJEJEJE...Se porto mal ¿sierto Teddy? devemos castigarlo-dijo al mismo tiempo que probaba su sangre.

-_ahh..K-Kanato_-Que pronunciara su nombre fue lo que iso que Kanato se detubiera, presto mas atencion al joven que devia cuidar.-ah...

-y..yo...yo...no...no queria...-Kanato estaba por llorar, no sabia, pero se sintio mal verlo lastimado por su culpa.

-T-te...te.d...

-¿que? ...

-teddy...teddy...-susurraba una y otra vez...

-¿teddy?

-...¡TEDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-y algo, iso que Kanato se alejara de Kyle, tenia un tenedor clabado en el hombro, comenzo a llorar por el dolor, y despues paso a furia para saver quien fue el que lo iso. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una replica de Teddy, solo que sin el parche.-tteddy...duele.-El oso se dirigio a donde estaba su dueño, lo escanio y retiro lentamente el tenedor de su ojo.-gracias Teddy...-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-de!$#%"nada"#$%-dijo, pero su voz paresia la mala señal de la radio.

-Kanato...-dijo seriamente, mirando a Kanato, el cual estaba en shock biendo a Teddy.-largate.

-...-pero Kanato no respondia.

-¡LARGATE!-y fue Kyle quien en un "puuf" desaparesio.

-...¿tu puedes moberte Teddy?

Reiji, quien ya se habia vestido desde hace mucho tiempo, decidio preguntarle a Alucard sobre su responsabilidad, el cual muy hamable le indico el cuarto de su hijo mayor. Siguiendo las instrucciones, subio a la ultima planta de la mancion, el ultimo cuarto a la derecha, era el de Rebelth. Con toda la descencia, toco la puerta dos veses, pero nadie habria, toco nuevamente y nada. Una vena roja le aparesio en su frente, a la cual le siguieron unas tres mas.

-abre la puerta-dijo firme, pero con enojo en su voz, iba a tocarla mas fuerte, pero antes de siquiera posar sus nudillo en la madera, la puerta se abrio-ya era hora.-Reiji se adentro a la oscura habitacion, no veia nada, lo que le permitio chocarse con utelsillos de laboratorio.

-ten cuidado, por favor, son fragiles-le dijo una voz suabe y tranquila. Una silueta se hacerco a Reiji para lebantar la caja que habia pateado.-ten cuidado.

-..eres Rebelth?-pregunto.

-¿eh? ahh! perdon si esta oscuro, pero soy sensible a la luz-dijo ignorando la pregunta de Reiji, el cual se molesto por eso- ¿quien es usted?...¿un abogado?

-_que insolente_ no, mi nombre es Reiji Sakamaki, soy su...su- aun le cuesta decirlo, es una palabra indignante para él.

-...asistente?-dijo riendo suabemente- no se preocupe, con asistente basta, se perfectamente que la palabra con "Mayor" es muy dificil de asimilar para ustedes.-dijo mientras se haercaba a Reiji, el cual no sabia eso, se pare frente a el y espero a que haga un mobimiento.

Como Rebelth no decia nada y ni se mobia, Reiji penso que sobraba, y cuando quiso abanzar, choco contra el joven, el cual calló al suelo

-_itae!_

-lo amento- Reiji sintio el aroma a sangre, lo que no sabia, era que el pequeño niño, se callo justo donde estaban los vidreos rotos de utelsillos que se le habian caido antes de que Reiji entrara.

-jeje, no se preocupe joven Reiji, el dolor es placer, y sin placer no hay dolor-dijo- así es este mundo.-Reiji se extraño con tal explicacion, pero se estaba mareando, sin darse cuenta, sus colmillos habian salido y relucian en la oscuridad-mejor ballase, luego nos conoseremos bien.

-Reiji se marcho de la habitacion sin decir nada.


	3. Chapter 3- yuma¡¡¡un lolicon parte 1!

_**Capítulo 3- "Yuma…¡Es un shotacon 1era parte!**_

Para Yuma Mukami, era bastante malo ser un Poste con patas, hasta ser un maldito chupasangre era frustrante en su criterio. Ahora, sumándole a todo eso, ser un maldito Lolicon no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, tenía suficiente con ser un vampiro de casi 2m para ahora también ser un maldito pedófilo ¡Gracias!

¡Pero todo era culpa de su maldito hermano Kou! Si él no les hubiera dicho que vean el programa de Idols, él no tendría esa erección en sus pantalones.

Su nombre era Samahn, pero lo conocían como Tum-Tum, uno de los miembros del grupo musical "_**Sentidos"**_ los cuales compiten con Kou. Era una completa belleza, y muy tierno a los ojos de las fanáticas, pero….Yuma tenía la GRAN suerte de que se haya concentrado en el miembro mas joven de la banda, no solo eso, contándole que era el menor de cuatro hermanos protectores, ocho primos controladores y un tío muy sobreprotector, no tenía taaaan mala suerte, ¡Muchas Gracias!

Pero….admítanlo! ¿Quién no caería rendido con esos pedazos de ojos color jade iguales a la yerba del campo? ¿Quién no prestaría atención a sus rosadas mejillas junto a su acanelada piel? Sin mencionar sus risos dorados completamente desordenados en su cabeza, cubiertos por ese sombrero de paja, el cual le quedaba muy grande.

Ahora mismo…..ni siquiera sabía que hacía con el teléfono pegado a su oído esperando escuchar cierta voz….bueno, si sabía. Un concurso el cual se enteró gracias a Kou, si eras uno de los 4 primeros en llamar a cierto número y decir "Good boy, Bad boy" podías estar tooodo un día con los cuatro miembros en un paseo por toda la ciudad.

Claro que a Yuma no le importaba los otros tres, solo quería ganar una tarde con la pulga.

_-….hola?!_

-¡GOOD BOY BAD BOY!- bueno…se podría decir que casi lo grito y Ruki que pasaba por ese lugar lo miro con una cara de "y a este que" pero poco le importo….

-_¡ Felicidades, eres el 4to ganador de la competencia!-_anuncio una voz chillona que casi le rompe los tímpanos. Tubo que apartarse unos cuantos centímetros para estar a salvo.- _¡Perfecto, su nombre por favor_!-

-Yuma Mukami

_-¡muy bien joven Mukami, lo esperamos en la calle ***** mañana a las 13PM, no tarde por favor, porque si no nos iremos sin usted!_\- y luego de eso, la llamada colgó.

Claro que Yuma no se quedó tranquilo….No durmió en toda la noche...(tampoco que lo necesite), en el desayuno, Yuma tenía los ojos completamente rojos por la emoción del día de hoy. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, apenas dieron las 13Pm salió disparando a la salida sin mirar los rostros de sus hermanos.

En el camino, Yuma trataba de esquivar los misiles humanos que aparecían de la nada tratando de que no llegara a tiempo a su cita. Cuando llego a la dirección, se encontró con algunas personas de su instituto y con….su hermano Kou.

-¿Kou?

-¡¿YUMA?!

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno con el otro, ninguno se es pero esa sorpresa de encontrarse…a ambos se les coloreo el rostro de un tono carmín.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¡NO ME IMITES! ¡DEJA DE IMITARME MALDITO ACOSADOR!

-Señores….-una voz y un par de aplausos llamo la atención de ambos, sus miradas se sentraron en los dos jóvenes frente a ellos. Uno era un joven de aparentemente 15, de cabello largo y completamente anudado en una coleta alta, de un exótico color verde agua, piel completamente blanca y ambos ojos cerrados dejando ver leves ojeras y un lunar sobre su labio, era unos centímetros más bajo que Azusa. El otro era…..un niño. Sip, un niño de no más de 10 años, de cabello rizado de un color rubio platino completamente desordenado, ojos de un verde jade abiertos de par en par con unas notables ojeras y piel bronceada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mudos ante ambas presencias y fingieron no conocerse. El primero en hablar fue el mayor, mientras tomaba la mano del rubio mas joven.

-Disculpen, pero no armen tanto escándalo, Tum-Tum no se siente muy bien hoy. –dijo mientras apuntaba a l mas bajo, quien se aferraba a su brazo.

-gomen, pero anoche un hombre llamo diciendo cosas muy raras y feas y no me gustaba, dijo que vendría a la noche por la ventana. Tuve que tomar muuucho café y comer muchos cubos de azúcar para estar despierto y vigilar.-dijo el menor mientras miraba para todas direcciones.

Esa imagen se le iso muy tierna a Yuma, que si no fuera porque su hermano estaba en ese lugar, juraría que tendría un gran problema abajo…


	4. Chapter 4 yuma un lolicon parte 2

_**Diabolík Love Loli**_

_**capitulo 4- yuma es un lolicon parte 2**_

Para Yuma Mukami, era bastante malo ser un poste con patas, asta ser un chupa sangre era de lo peor.

Pero si a todo eso le sumamos, ser un maldito Lolicon, o en otras palabras, un "pedófilo", se podría decir que su vida era una mierda, gracias!...y mas cuando él apareció.

Se podría decir, que fue amor a primera vista, si, algo cliché y bobo. ¡Pero todo era culpa de su tonto hermano Kou como les habia mencionado anteriormente!

Si no fuera porque el muy maldito los había obligado a ver el Show de Idols , él no tendría esa errección en medio de sus piernas. Su nombre era Samhan, pero era conocido como "Tum-Tum", pues era un ídolo en un grupo de 4 personas, y para rematar su desgracia, era el menor de cuatro hermanos, ocho primos y un tío muy sobre protector, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Yuma lo conoció en persona, era un encanto de persona, todo lo que un vampiro sádico granjero querría como pareja en la eternidad. Basta decir, que Samhan era un encanto con el rostro lleno de tierra, un sombrero de paja y un mameluco mal puesto. Pero sobre todo, con las manos llenas de tomates recién cosechados.

Pero... dejando de lado todo esto, el dìa de Yuma no podria ir peor...

Su hermano Kou.

Quien por ser un idol famoso, fue invitado a la caminata con el grupo Sentidos, ahora no dejaba de avergonzarlo frente a ellos.

ah...

es verdad,..

Sentidos tiene cuatro integrantes, el mayor y lider del grupo era Sei, es conosido como "Princes" por su porte elegante y desinteresado, resaltaba por su cabello rojo fuego con corte de tazon, ojos dorados y grandes anteojos, en otras palabras...

Un ñoño (segun Yuma)

El siguiente, era conosido como "Ikeman" un niño bonito algo extraño, de cabello verdeagua y largo atado en una trenza algo anudado, un coqueto lunar en su labio. El era Makoto, un nombre de niña, pero que resaltaba con su imagen.

Un afeminado (segun Yuma)

El otro era el tipo rudo e intimidante, el "Bad Boy" del grupo, el niño malo, era casi de la misma altura que Yuma, unos sentimetros menos, cabello corto en puntas, de un extraño color celeste palido, ojos rosados y banditas en su rostro. Su nombre real era Nagisa, un nombre bastante...afeminado para alguien como èl.

Un idiota (decia Yuma)

No solo tenia que soportar a su hermano, tambien tenia que soportar a estos tres individuos los cuales se interponian entre èl y su pulga.

-¡Entonces Yuma callò al lodo!

Ah, sierto, tambien estaban las anecdotas de su hermano, quien conseguia avergonzarlo y alejarlo de su pequeña adoracion.

En estos momentos, el grupo se encontraba en un lugar presiso de la vivienda del grupo musical, un pequeño conservatorio ambientado al campo.

-¡Pobre!- Exclamo Tumtum mientras llevaba sus manitos a sus labios, dejando casi K.O al gigante con un derrame nasal, gracias a dios que tenia autocontrol en ese momento ya que si no fuera porque estaba rodeado de personas, no sabria que hubiera pasado.-¿ No le dolio, Mukami-san?- pregunto mirandolo a los ojos con un leve sonrrojo.

-...tak, no tenias que contar eso rubia- dijo haciendose el ofendido y aparentando ignorar al pequeño. Puede que a Yuma le gustara el pequeño jovencito, pero eso no queria decir que estaria todo avergonzado, tartamudeando y portandoce como un caballero, ese no era èl- y no te metas, pulga.

La manera en que Yuma le habia hablado a Tum-Tum, no le habia gustado a los demas miembros de la banda, quienes habian fulminado al grandote con la mirada.

-Ne, TumTum, ¡me ayudarias con mis agujetas? - pregunto Makoto, quien le sonrio a su hermano -estan algo sueltas-y este le devolvio la sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- y sin esperar y con una gran sonrisa se inco frente a su hermano para poder desatarle las agujetas y atarlas nuevamente- ¿Asì esta bien?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, asi esta bien- le respondio sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano y acarisiaba la mejilla del menor.

Claramente, los fans no desaprovecharon y comensaron a sacar fotos y a gravara diestra y siniestra todo lo que ambos hermanos hacian.

Pero claro...

Habia dos vampiros que sacaban chispas por los ojos y fuego por la boca, pero claramente, con discimulo, fingiendo que no les importaba. Pero solo Kou sabia discimular bien, pues al ser un Idol tenia el dever de saver barias cosas...

El problema era Yuma.

Sus colmillos habian salido sin que se de cuenta, sus ojos habian destellado en un rojo carmin, aun asi su rostro seguìa n una mueca de fastidio, el cual aumento al ver a los otros dos miembros unirseles. Nagisa abraso de la cintura a TumTum apegandolo a su cuerpo y poniendoce en una pose comprometedora mientras juntaba sus frentes.

Los fans enloquesieron sin dudar, y Yuma estaba que paresia un tren echando humo.

si, si, muy corto, pero prometo que el proximo sera mas largo, y me gustaria que me digan quien quiere que sea el uke en la relacion.

Shuu- creo que el sera el seme, aunque si quieren...no, èl va a ser el seme dominante.

Reiji- en reiji estoy en duda, nose si hacerlo el seme dominante o el uke dominantemente pasivo

Subaru- en duda...

Raito- Suke

Ayato-Seme protector y tsundere

Kanato- uke

Asuza-...uke

Yuuma-seme?

Kou-seme? o uke?

Ruki- seme o suke?

AYUDENME EN ESTA TERRIBLE DESICION!


End file.
